The Hero's Love
by MuffinsDecree
Summary: America (Alfred F. Jones) got engaged and told no one (not even his brother Canada or Matthew Williams). What will happen when Obama causally told Queen Elizabeth? How will England react? How would the world react with Alfred F. Jones being tied down? WARNING: OMC, original male character.
1. Note Before we start

NOTE: Before I start, I want to inform you that I will NOT do any accents. I don't have the time (and I'm sure you don't want to read the translations at the end of each chapter) or will power to do so. Suck it up and get over it! I will, however, try to put each country's language in. For example France wool say "Mon cher" to Canada, America or England (because I believe in the F.A.C.E family okay!). Also, there'll be F.A.C.E family moments in this story, swearing, other OTP (that you might disagree with), love triangles (because I ship Canada with almost everyone) and my own original male character as the main character. And another thing, yaoi. Boyxboy, yaoi, gay love, or boy love. However you see it, I'm writing it.


	2. Chapter 1

"He bloody what!?" England's, rather large, eyebrow twitch in anger. Queen Elizabeth nodded at the old nation. "Mr. Obama told me. Unless his boss is spreading rumors about his country, America is getting married." She said, taking a sip of tea. England stood there, froze in a furious rage. "That can't be possible! That git! THAT GIT!" England yelled. "Arthur, inside voice please." The Queen said, putting down her tea cup. "If you excuse me, I have more important things to do, love." She said softly, slowly getting up. England rushed to her side and helped her up. Queen Elizabeth smiled at him, "Don't get too worked up about it. I'm sure, Alfred plans on telling you soon." She said, before walking out of the room.

England stood there. Part of him was angry. "America isn't ready for the responsibilities of marriage! He still acts like a six year old human!" England thought. But soon, he let out a sigh. "Why didn't he tell me?" England wondered closing his eyes and bowing his head. "I know we fought here and there, but-..." England trailed off into his thoughts about when America was his good little colony. "Oh Alfred." England mumbled under his breath.

England was at home as he pulled out his flip phone (* see below). His fingers numbly dialed a number and England held the phone to his ear as he tried to take off his shoes at the front door. "Bonjour, Angleterre." Came a familiar French voice. "Listen, Frog. Has America ever asked or talked to you about marriage?" England demanded, rather than asked. "HonHonHon-.." France laughed and was about to say something, but England interrupted him. "I mean it, Frog." Arthur walked into his living room, wondering around his own house. "Non, he has not recently talked to me about marriage. Actually, I haven't talk to Amérique in quite some time. Is there something wrong?" France asked, his tone starting to sound concern.

"The Queen just told me, he was engaged." England muttered, still trying to get his mind wrapped around it. "Are you joking, Arthur?" France's voice suddenly sounded seriously. This made England flinch slightly. "I-I'm serious. She heard it from America's current president." England answered, looking at old pictures on the walls of his house. "Hmm..Maybe, it's a rumor? This doesn't sound like Alfred at all." France suggested. "Why would Obama spread rumors about his own country?" England snapped slightly. England heard a sigh on the other side, both nations couldn't understand their loud little brother.

"Alfred!" Came a soft call through out the big, country house. America was currently finishing up paperwork about Ohio. He put all the papers into a folder that was labeled "Ohio 2015" into a binder that was also label. "The Untied Stated of America 2015". When Alfred put the binder away into one of his many, MANY, filing cabinets, a knock at his office doors brought a big smile to his face. "Come in, dude." Alfred called out. The door creaked open to reveal Alfred's fiancé. Jayden Kurian. Jayden had light blonde hair, and dark blue eyes with pale skin that was almost completely white. But somehow he had a few freckles brushed across his nose. Jayden stepped into the big office and smiled. "I figured what state we'll be married in!" Jayden announced, walking towards America's desk. Sadly, not all of America's states allowed gay marriage. It sadden Alfred, but he wanted to have his citizens have their own right and freedom. Even if it means that some people have to get married out of state. "Massachusetts!" The shorter male exclaimed. "Sweet, dude, but in what city?" Alfred asked.

Jayden's smile turned upside down. "I'll be back." He muttered turning around. America laughed as he watched his poor lover walked out of his office. "Don't worry, I can do that." Alfred said before Jayden was completely out of his office. "No, I will. Knowing you, it'll be at McDonald's or Starbucks." Jayden said, shooting a playful glare at the American nation.


	3. What? (AN)

Okay...OH Okay!... Just by a few hours ago... All 50 states are allow gay marriage. That's amazing! But... Should I continue the story or rewrite chapter 1?


End file.
